Heat of the Family
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: A family of Eeveelutions have gone into heat, but the entire forest's males have already been taken. Now there lies three needy females, aching for a mate. But then there was a son. When times are desperate, you'll do anything to get what you want.


Just a small one-shot story that puts together two things that I love very much: Incest... and Eeveelutions.

**WARNINGS**  
><strong>~Incest<strong>  
><strong>~Cub<strong>  
><strong>~Slight Lactation<strong>

If you read on, enjoy! Am I missing something?

* * *

><p>Eevee Forest. A small forest populated by the entire Eevee and eeveelution species and said species are the only ones to live or step foot in this forest. Why is that? It is very well hidden away from all life. Only Eevee and eeveelutions can find the forest as the Eevee instinct knows its way into the forest.<p>

Mating season is coming to the eight species of Pokemon and the critters of the forest are getting feisty and very needy. Eevee that are mature enough scramble about, searching for a mate. Eeveelutions either come together and prepare themselves for mating or search for their own mates. Families move out to find mates. All are in some way searching for a partner for mating season.

All but one family. A family consisting of an Espeon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, and Eevee. Espeon, being the mother of the family, always watched over her children happily, taking great care of her pups as they grew to become very healthy. Her Eevee son was her youngest child and only son at that. Their father had left not long after he mated with the Espeon as he claimed "It was a one time thing." She utterly hated him for it but knew it was her own fault that she was impregnated by him, but the results of the twin sister she earned from him were worth it. One's heat can truly overpower one's thoughts as it happened to her a second time, but with a different male. This time she didn't hate him as she blamed it all on herself, but again she loved the result as she was gifted with a wonderful and energetic Eevee son.

It was that time of the year again and this time, Espeon wasn't the only one in heat. When she had her son, she had stopped letting her heat control her. It had been many years since she last mated and she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be filled and she needed it badly. One day, while she was out and about, she scanned the forest for any males that were still open but, to her misfortune, every male had already seemed to be paired up with another female. Even the Eevee were paired up. She was surrounded by the sounds of moans and the scent of mating as she made a dash back to her den. The smell and the noises only made her more and more desperate with every passing moment as she seemed to be the only female that could get what she desired.

That thought stuck to her the entire time… until she got home.

"Welcome back, Mommy!" The little Eevee greeted his mother as he walked up to her and nuzzled her leg. "Did you enjoy your walk, Mommy?"

Every male was already taken and mating with their selected female. Even the Eevee were taken… every single Eevee but one. This year, Espeon knew that her son would be mature enough to be attracted to the sexual scent of females. She also knew that her daughters would be going into heat again, this being their third year feeling the desire. Espeon had always made her children stay in the den at all times during mating season as she didn't want them going out to look for a mate yet. She definitely wasn't going to let her son mate outside of the family on his first year. Which is why she was going to get him to mate inside of the family on his first year. She didn't fully like the idea, but she had put up with ten years of no sex for her kids, she deserved this. She felt more right about it than wrong and she was going to have her son mate her…whether he wanted to or not.

"Yes, my sweetie, I enjoyed my walk." Espeon replied as she licked the Eevee's forehead. "However, I need to ask a favor from you, Eevee."

"Yes? What is it, Mommy?" Eevee replied as he looked up at her.

"Mommy is very tired from her hours of walking and could use some rest. Would you please go out and pick some berries for me, you, and your sisters for dinner tonight?" She asked him sweetly.

"Of course I will, Mommy! You get some rest, I'll go out and get the berries!" He said as he picked up the big, bushy leaf used to carry the berries and ran out of the den.

"That child is just made of energy…" Espeon said as she giggled a bit. "Eh, never mind that. Vaporeon! Leafeon! Come here, quickly!" Just as she exclaimed, her two daughters walked in and over to her from another room.

"Yes, Mom? Is there something you need?" Leafeon asked as the two sisters sat down together.

"Yes, actually. You two are in heat right?" Espeon asked them as the two nodded. "And you two are aching to be filled by a male's cock, right?" Again, Espeon received twin nods. "Unfortunately, all of the males in the forest have been taken…" The Leafeon and Vaporeon both groaned sadly. "But! There is one more male that we can get our hands on…"

"There is? Who is it, Mommy?" Vaporeon asked as the sisters were filled with hope again.

"Your brother. He's of age this year. I sent him to collect berries for us so we could prepare ourselves for when he returns."

"L-Little Eevee? You want us to mate with Little Eevee?" Vaporeon asked, rather shocked that her mother would come up with such an idea.

"I like it! Count me in, Mom!" Leafeon exclaimed as she walked over to the Espeon. "What about you, sis? Are you in or not?"

"I… I refuse to take advantage of my little brother!" Vaporeon stated as she kept at her spot, looking at her mother and older sister.

"Suit yourself, sis, but when Mom and I get to be filled with cock and yummy cum, don't come begging to be fucked."

Vaporeon gasped at her sisters words and looked over to her mother. "Mommy!" She exclaimed and gasped even louder when she saw the Espeon nodded in approval to her sister. "I can't believe you two would force your own son and brother into having sex!"

"What can we say? We're horny and need some cock. All the males are taken so we're going to fuck Eevee. I'm sure he'll love it too. Too bad you won't be able to play with him." Espeon snickered as she and her older daughter walked over to Espeon's bedroom to await Eevee's return.

"Those two should be ashamed of themselves… taking advantage of Little Eevee like that, who do they think they are? Little Eevee has feelings too. What if he doesn't want to mate? Then they'd be raping him. But… what if he does want to mate? Then they'd finally get their desires and… and I'd have to wait until next year or maybe even longer and they'd just keep mating with Little Eevee… if only to just tease me… No, they're my family, they wouldn't do that. Speaking of which, here comes Little Eevee now!" Vaporeon looked up as she saw her little brother walking towards the den, dragging the leaf which had a large variety of berries on it. "Little Eevee, you sure were quick."

"Yeah! I got lucky finding all of these berries!" He said as he sat the leaf down to the side. "Where's Mommy and Leafy?"

"They're… waiting for you in Mommy's room. They wanted me to tell you that they want to reward you for their hard work…" Vaporeon said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, okay!" Eevee said as he walked past his sister and into Espeon's room.

"The poor child… I should've said something else…" Vaporeon said as she walked over and peeked into the room to watch what will happen.

"Eevee, my sweetie, you're home." Espeon said as she and Leafeon murred together.

"Hi Mo-" Eevee's words stopped right in its tracks as he looked at the two eons. They were both spread out on the bed, laying on their backs and showing off their swollen, honey dripping sexes to the little Eevee. "Mommy… L-Leafy… what's going on?"

"This is your reward, Eevee." Leafeon said as she looked at her little brother. "Come and get it."

"I don't understand… what do you mean?" He asked as he stared at the two females. He could feel himself growing hard from the view as they all were taught the basics of mating, but Espeon never had the time to explain what to do when it came to mating.

"Sweetie, as you may know it is mating season and you are of age. You are ready to mate with a female and have her bear your children. However, since I do not want you all mating outside of the family yet, your sister and I are offering ourselves to you." Espeon explained as she watched her son approach them slowly.

"Umm… but isn't mating with other family members wrong?" He questioned as he found himself walking closer to the bed. Vaporeon just kept spying on them from the door, chuckling as he brother's questions kept piling up.

"Wrong? Of course not! It's perfectly okay. In fact, mating with other family members make it even better." Espeon told him as she was willing to tell him anything just to have her son hump her.

"Come on, Eevee, it'll be fun." Leafeon enticed as her leafy tail swayed around on the bed.

"Well… if it's fun I guess I'll give it a try." Eevee told them as he hopped onto the bed. "But I can't mate both of you at once…"

Vaporeon was shocked that they had managed to drag him into doing it. She wondered why she was so surprised as her brother was always naïve and quick to join in something "fun." Now, knowing that Leafeon and Espeon were going to be mated, Vaporeon began to feel her own urges begin to take over.

"It's not right." She kept telling herself. "He's your brother. It isn't right for a brother and sister to mate together… but… I need it… n-no… I'll just wait until Mommy lets us go."

"Who should I mate with first, Mommy?" Eevee asked as he looked at the two females in front of him. Related or not, both girls were very attractive and sexy to the Eevee and his own urges and needs grew stronger as he kept staying at the laid out eons. His cock throbbed hard with aching desire as a single stream of pre leaked from the tip.

"Take your daughter first, dear… both of you can experience your first time together." Espeon said as she looked over to Leafeon. "Start slow because it'll sting her a bit. Afterwards, work her however you please…"

Eevee crawled over to Leafeon and mounted the female. Being that he was smaller than his sister, his paws rested at just below her chest. They looked at each other with lustful smiles as Eevee's length pressed against Leafeon's heated and swollen sex lips, causing both to shiver from the jolt of pleasure.

"A-Are you ready, Leafy?" Eevee asked as he began to slowly push forward, his cock parting his sister's lips open and accessing her cunny.

"More than ready, Eevee…" Leafeon replied as she stroked his head gently. Eevee nodded and pushed in at a slightly faster pace, both parties moaning softly as they experienced their first sexual pleasure together. Once he managed to finally enter her sex, Eevee shuddered and yelped with pleasure. Leafeon was hot and tight, and her walls were already soaked with her honey. She moaned out with her brother as he began to fill her with his maleness.

"Oohhhh… for an Eevee… you sure are thick…" Leafeon said between pants as she bit back another moan. Eevee blushed as his tip pressed against his sister's hymen. "I-I think I hit something…"

"Mmm… that's Leafy's hymen. You'll have to use a bit more force to break through. But once you do, it will hurt her a bit and there is a chance she may bleed a tad bit as well. Nothing to worry about… just happens to virgin females…" Espeon explained as she watched her children mate.

"Go for it, little brother… I'm ready. Don't worry about me… pleasure is just a ways away from the pain…" Leafeon told him as she pet the pup reassuringly. Eevee gave a nod and with his nod came a strong thrust forward. Eevee moaned and Leafeon groaned as one felt a spark of pleasure while the other felt a spark of pain. Both partners had mixed feelings running through them at the moment. Eevee looked at his sister and licked her chest as he slowly began to pump his hips.

"Are… are you okay, Leafy?" He asked sounding a bit worried as he tried to hold back his moans.

"I'll be alright. J-Just keep going, Eevee… pleasure isn't far away…" Leafeon answered as she felt the stinging sensation begin to fade and feel pleasure replace it. With that in mind, Eevee's thrusts started to increase in pace, his hips making a small, wet smacking noise with every collision though their loudening moans sounded out the smacks.

Vaporeon watched her siblings mate from the doorway. She didn't notice herself slowly walking into the room as her own lust strengthened from the sight in front of her. No longer did she care that that Eevee was her brother. She just cared about the thick pole between his hind legs.

Espeon turned to see her other daughter walking in and smirked. "Hey there, enjoying the show?" She teased as she turned back to stare at her son's member going in and out of Leafeon's pussy, pre and Leafy honey coating his shaft and making it glisten in the light.

"N-No… I still think… this is wrong…" Vaporeon half lied as she moved closer to the bed. "Taking advantage… of Little Eevee's naivety… it isn't right…"

"Oh quit whining. You see he loves it just as much as us. He wants this as much as we want it. It's his desire… not yours." Espeon said as she pat Eevee's head.

"Yeah, Vappy… I love it… This feels s-so good!" He moaned as his tongue dragged along Leafeon's chest.

"Our sweetie, Eevee's going to pump us full of thick, sticky seed and we'll finally be freed from our lustful needs. But you… you'll have to sit through another year of dying for cock. It's too bad you didn't want to join us… because those moans sound blissful to me. Your moans… they'll sound… needy." Espeon continued to tease her daughter. She didn't really like it, but she wanted to help the Vaporeon. She wanted her to join them so she could be freed as well and get her filling. "Of the three of us, I would have expected you to agree with this before either of us did. I thought that with how much you loved your little brother, you'd be more than happy to mate with him and let him impregnate you…"

Leafeon giggled a bit between her moans as her walls clamped down on Eevee's cock, causing the young male to cry out in bliss. He rammed into the grass-type with great vigor, the sounds of his sister's moans echoing through his head. He smiled as he gripped onto Leafeon's hips and set his hind legs to the side for better balance. With himself balanced out and set up, Eevee began humping away at his sister, the two crying out together from the sheer entirety of their pleasure.

"Harder! Harder, Eevee!" Leafeon cried as her vaginal tunnel tightened around the Eevee meat within. Eevee howled out in bliss as he picked up in force in response to the tightening, driving in deeper with each and every thrust. Not even mere moments later, Eevee found himself slamming in as deep as he could get. His tip rubbed against Leafeon's cervix as he humped her, the passage slowly beginning to open as Leafeon felt her orgasm begin to build within her.

"Hmm… Vaporeon… would you like to go next?" Espeon asked while slowly rubbing her own soaked sex with a paw. Vaporeon looked over to her siblings once more, the sight of Eevee's hips pumping at such a pace causing her to murr while dripping with her own needy honey.

"I… I don't want… do want… y-yeeeees… I do, Mommy. Can I go next?" She finally gave in to her desires.

"Hop up here with us, sweetie. Come and lay next to Mommy." Espeon instructed with a smile. Vaporeon did as told and got into position, lying on her back with her legs spread and cunny exposed for all to see. "Good girl…" Espeon turned to look at her Vaporeon daughter and licked her cheek. "I knew you'd give in. Mommy wouldn't want you to go through another year of need."

"So… you were teasing me… to get me to want to mate?"

"That's about it, dear." Espeon replied while nuzzling her cheek. The two females turned back to the others after hearing a lot cry come from Leafeon.

"Eeveeeeee!" She screamed as she had hit her first orgasm. Leafeon's body shook and rocked with pleasure as her minty fresh nectar sprayed from her pussy, painting Eevee's cock and growing knot in the clear liquid as well as matting the fur around his sheath and crotch. Leafeon's pussy quiver and constricted around Eevee's shaft, massaging it as her walls tightened once more around the thick maleness. Eevee moaned out as his sister's vaginal canal could only get hotter as her orgasm went on. Her cervix had fully open not long after her climax and she was ready to receive sperm for her eggs. Sperm that she was about to get right about now.

Eevee howled in ecstasy as he slammed into his older sister, hilting to until only the knot remained outside of her as he came hard inside of the female. Both moaned out each other's names as the Leafeon was pumped full of warm, sticky seed, the cum clinging to her insides as they travel into her womb, pooling up and swimming to find her eggs.

"Leafy…" Eevee moaned as he licked her chest while impregnating his sister. She murred happily as she felt her three years of need finally leave her and be replaced with a satisfying, full feeling.

"That was an amazing job, Eevee." Espeon complimented as she looked over to them. "Now, it's time for you to mate with your other sister. Treat her right, both of them are virgins… or at least Vaporeon still is." Eevee nodded in reply as he rested atop his Leafeon sister for a while longer before pulling out, a trail of cum leaking from her cunny as he slowly walked over to the other side of the bed where Vaporeon was located.

"Vappy… do you want to mate with me?" Eevee asked as he sat in front of her, his still erect member throbbing and coated in Leafeon honey and cum.

"Y-Yes… Little Eevee, I want to mate with you…" She replied, "But could we… do it in a different position?" Vaporeon looked over to her mother who nodded.

"I don't mind, Vappy." Eevee answered, "I just want to make you happy." Vaporeon blushed as she got up and turned around, exposing herself to her little brother.

"Can we do it… this way, Little Eevee?" She asked while blushing. In response, Eevee walked up and mounted the water-type, murring softly as he slowly rubbed his cock against her dripping, swollen folds. A pleasure filled shiver ran down both of their spines as Eevee rubbed his length against her folds faster, getting the clear fluids of his sister's sex onto his cock.

"A-Are you ready, Vappy?" He asked as his length prodded open her folds, showing of the wet, pink flesh to him.

"More than ready." She answered, moaning softly as her claws lightly dragged along the sheets. Eevee, remembering about the barrier within a virgin female's sex, went for a quick thrust in, burying his cock inside of the soaked pussy of his sister while biting back a loud moan. Vaporeon shuddered in mixed pain and pleasure from the first time penetration. A bit of blood leaked from her but they both didn't worry about it as they knew that there was a chance at some bleeding. Eevee gave his sister a few moments before starting up his thrusts. He took a slow pace, groaning from the pleasure as he pulled out of her until only the tip remained before slowly reentering Vaporeon's vaginal cave. She mewled out Eevee's name as her legs shook from the increasing sensation, looking behind her to watch her brother as he gradually picked up his speed as time went on.

"Little Eevee… f-faster…" She pleaded as she rested her head, moaning out for him. Eevee nodded and positioned himself, gripping her hind legs with his fore legs and spreading his hind legs further apart before pumping into her at an adequate pace. Vaporeon gasped as her front collapsed onto the bed. With her front down and rear up, it gave Eevee better access and a better grip on her body, allowing him to control his thrusts better.

"Aahhh… V-Vappy…" He moaned as he licked along her tail causing the water eon to blush and moan out as it added to her pleasure. Vaporeon's tail stroked Eevee's head, making him murr from the relaxing feeling as he humps her.

Eevee's cock pulsated with pleasure as he pushed in and out of his sister. He rubbed his left forepaw against her sex, smiling warmly when he hears her cry out in bliss. His thrusts began to pick up in speed and force once more as he rams his member in deep, pre smearing Vaporeon's vaginal walls. "Vappy… Ohh Vappy…" The pleasure was too intense for the little Eevee and he had trouble surpassing mere moans of his sister's name. He wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. He went with pummeling her cunny with his thick pole, his voice dripping with pleasure while he runs his tongue down Vaporeon's back.

"Aaahhh! L-Little Eevee… this is… amazing. Please… d-don't stop…" Vaporeon pleaded as she rocked her hips with his in time with his thrusts. Eevee shuddered and nodded as he kept up his hard pumps, more of his precum being spurted inside of her.

"Nnngh... Vappy… I don't think I-I'm… gonna last much longer..!" Eevee bit back a loud cry as he dug his cock in deep, hitting gold at that. Vaporeon yowled as she came to her climax. Her body shivered against Eevee's as her juices poured out onto him, covering his member in the liquids while it leaks out of her. She murred with bliss from the incredible sensation of her orgasm, her tongue dangling from her mouth.

"Veeee!" Eevee called out as he drove in as deep into Vaporeon as he could. Not long after her, Eevee had hit his own release, his rod shooting strip after strip of cum into Vaporeon's cunny, the young male's sticky white swimming straight into her womb, clinging to her insides as they go on their hunt for the female's eggs. "Aahhh… Vappy…" He purred quietly as his orgasm slowly started to seep away.

The two sighed together as they rested there, Eevee's length still buried in his sister as he turned to look at Espeon, the mother of the three giggling and murring to herself. "Looks like you two had just as much fun, huh?" She teased as she gently nudged her little son. "But you aren't done yet, sweetie. You still have one more female to fill. You think you have the stamina to please my needs?"

If there was ever a time to truly show off a blush, now was the perfect time for the little brown ball of fluff and fur. His entire face was shaded a deep red with his blush as he slowly pulled out of Vaporeon, leaving his sister in her time of bliss and afterglow just like he did with Leafeon. The two sisters felt full with seed and could already feel as though they were pregnant. They weren't just yet, but they most definitely were coming to it.

As Eevee stood in front of Espeon, she shifted a bit so she was lying on her back, her legs spread wide and her soaked sex dripping endlessly with her tasteful honey. "Come and put out your mother's fire, Eevee." She spoke to him, lust and desire glazed and imbedded into her eyes and voice itself. The sight of his mother alone was enough to spur the little vee's instincts, screaming at him to take her and fuck her just as she asked.

And he did just that.

Eevee wasted not a single second as he nearly pounced onto his mother, positioning his length at her burning sex and drove in without thought, doubt, or regret. His rational sense of thinking was only supported as the two moaned out together from the sudden penetration, Espeon shivering like mad as she could finally feel another shaft fill her. She had waited far too long for sex, but she finally had it. The longer you wait for a prize, the better it is when you get it, and boy was her prize something to die for. It was pleasure like no other, a sensation that even she was new to. The feeling that coursed through Espeon's veins was a familiar feeling but at the same time it was all new and unknown. The same pleasure as always but just with a difference in flavor. Even so, it felt amazing and she damn sure wasn't going to complain about it. Hell, it felt way better than the first time she had it!

"Eevee!" Espeon shouted when she felt him start to pump his hips. She wanted it. She wanted him to be rough. That Espeon was as needy and horny as can be and she wasn't looking for passion at all. Oh no, she was looking to have a male fill her and fuck her into next week's orgasm. Eevee didn't know what his mother's true desire was, but from the sound of her moans and cries, he figured he was getting it right, if not perfectly. He stared up at the fem, blushing as he watched her moaning and shaking figure. He pumped hard, his cock throbbing almost painfully as he mated his third female and family member today. Eevee squealed and growled with pleasure as he went to town on his mother, hips smacking, loud, wet squelching noising echoing through the room as they mated happily.

"How—aahhh!—is it, M-Mommy?" Eevee asked as he nuzzled Espeon's belly, blushing hotly from the pleasure and sensation of being so close to his mother along with making her feel oh so good. He remembered times when he'd breast feed on her in a way that would make her moan lustfully, even if he didn't mean it. All along, Eevee had been secretly pleasuring his mother for quite some time, and it was totally unintentional until now.

"This… is… HARDER EEVEE!" Espeon ordered as her walls clamped down tight onto the young male's member. Eevee yelped and grunted with mixed pain and pleasure as the tightness of his mother became almost unbearable. His only reserve would be to pull out and give up or pound away to hide the pain and lose it in the pleasure. He thought about it for a moment but then he look into Espeon's eyes, saw how needy she was, and chose to fuck the day away. Besides, he himself has gotten this far. He's just as horny as her now and if he could fill and impregnate his sisters, he could definitely do the same for his Mommy.

"M-Mommy!" He cried as he rammed into her with no mercy. He shook and thrashed with immense pleasure, never having rested enough for his afterglows of the previous two fucks. The sensitivity of his cock was now slowly starting to get to him and the pleasure was starting to become unbearable. He struggled to keep the pleasureful pain away, but the more he humped, the closer it came.

He most likely wouldn't have to worry though, as he wasn't too far away from his orgasm. Too be so young and so inexperienced, one would have expected him to tire out after just one. He was slowly edging towards his third and final climax of the night, and he wasn't going to go out without his mother. Lucky for him, his ways brought his mother close as well. After going years without sex, you shouldn't expect her to last long either. Both male and female moaned out loudly in harmonic bliss, their bodies rocking against each other as they mated on.

"Mommy… I-I feel the build up again..!" Eevee called out as he felt his knot beginning to form. "Yes, sweetie! Let it build… let your build up come… and when it comes… let it all out in me!" Espeon cried as she felt the sudden bumping of thick flesh against her swollen lips and her clit. The feeling of a knot slapping against her entrance again made her scream out to the heavens, her vaginal walls gripping Eevee's cock tightly, making him moan out with more lustful pain and pleasure. He wrecked her sex hard, slamming, ramming, and pounding, making her moan, cry, and scream for it as they both came ever so close to cumming together. They were going to do it. They ensured it.

"Mommy's gonna cum, sweetie!" Espeon howled as she reached forward to pull Eevee tight against her. He responded by looking up and lapping at one of her six nipples, reaching the middle section and lapping at the left nipple, sending more pleasure and stimulus into his mother.

"Me too, Mommy!" Eevee screamed out as he started to nibble and suckle on his mother's nipple. Espeon quickly began to leak with her sweet, warm milk from the nipple her son sucked on, letting him nurse on her once more as her little boy fucked her hard with his big pole.

It was a ton of pleasure that she just couldn't hold on to, and it didn't take long for the pleasure to get the best of her. Espeon's eyes shot open, she opened her mouth wide and she howled out as loud as she could, her scream echoing throughout their entire den as she had an orgasm worth the ten year wait. Her body spasmed wildly on the bed as her honey sprayed everywhere, painting Eevee's cock, his knot, his sheath, crotch, and her own pussy as her juices then seeped and leaked down their hind legs and onto the bed sheets. Eevee screamed out moments after Espeon as the incredible tightness and slickness of his mother's pussy helped tug and force his knot it, going in with a loud plop.

Espeon's walls stretched and tightened all the more when Eevee shoved his knot in, the indescribable feeling only expressible through the sounds of loud, blissful squeals and cries as Eevee's knot spurred on Espeon's orgasm and her pussy sent Eevee into his own release. He felt thick globs of his cum being spurted hard from his cock, pumping every drop into Espeon as she laid there and took it all happily, like his pet. She merely moaned his name, her eyelids drooping as she felt very warm inside as she was filled with loads of Eevee milk.

It took a while but when he finally finished cumming, Espeon quickly fell unconscious under Eevee as the afterglow kicked in, sending her into a blissful slumber and Eevee's sisters went right along with her. Being stuck to his mother by his knot didn't help the little male at all as he felt an afterglow three times its normal strength hit him and hit him hard. His very first response to it? Fall asleep right on top of his mother.

All first times should be wonderful moments with someone special that you will never forget. This moment will surely be remember by them all, and they were more than certain that they would have many more moments like this together, and with more Eevee pups on the way, it would only reinforce the fun for them all. What happens in the family, stays in the family.


End file.
